Guidelines for future Events
Earth Event will come probably soon Edit I suppose they went forward with the Light cards Event so soon, because a lot of ppl started to collect items and they were expecting less earnings because of that. Maybe they are in a hurry because they want to start with the dungeons soon and finish with the Events first. For this I expect the next (final?) Event to be Earth and very soon. At least before the end of february. There seems to be no real logic in colour ~ Event relation. Otherwise I would expect a 'Spring' Event, but I think they are pushing it. When dungeons to start now there are not a lot of good Earth cards besides good old 'Lady Butterfly', the new 'XXX-mas Elf' and 'Witch Doctor'. The adds to the probability the next Event is Green. Again I would like to state that it's in the game's best interest if we all get all the cards. To level them up is costly and having them is good for all motivational reasons. Especially since at the point of dungeons the 'weaker' legendary and Mythic cards, we don't use now for our main decks, become interesting again. Since going into dungeons requires a deck of one colour. If you don't have the cards then why bother trying to get them better in dungeons? If there are no good Green cards, then 1/5 of the dungeon days is lost. To increase their earnings they came up with this strategy of a crazy amount of automatic fake players. So real players would start to run more to finish higher in the group. Unfortunately: the sooner and the more points you get, the more fake players are added to make you run more. Maybe that worked. There are a lot of players complaining, but we don't know exactly how many ppl spent and if it was more then on the previous events. Since the company that runs this game is obviously interested in earning more (for that we can't blame them) the question is: Did they earn more by this change or less? The answer to that question will determine whether next Event will be different or more of the same. Could be that they earned more, but only now ppl stop playing out of dissatisfacion for instance if they didn't get Zariel. The company won't know that ppl stopped until the next time. Then they will earn less next time, but didn't change the rules before the start of that Event. Just because of that it would be strategic to spam the customer support with reasons and emotions why the next event should be different. Don't expect them to put customer satisfaction on the top spot of their agenda. But there is a straight relation of customer satisfaction and earnings. Another thought: If the companies profit is the reason (and it is) then shouldn't they just have a promotion pack that you can buy and get the Mythic or other cards? Don't be surprized if that becomes available in the future. How to prepare for the next event? Edit 1. Start to collect items for green cards. Keeping in mind the next quests (which are probable but not certain): 10 - Level up a green card 60 - Level up green cards 5 times 170 - Level up green cards 10 times 280 - Level up Epic green cards 10 times 460 - Level up green cards 15 times. So collect items for normal and epic green cards. Maybe the 460 quest is not that neccesairy and can be done if you have enough time. Check what cards you have and what level they are. 'Earth Elixer' and 'Precious Ring' are very good, but there are also some cards that level up with different items (also the new cards of the new event, probably there will be a 'wisdom book' and 'luxurious Diadem' card, so if you have these items keep them, but concentrate on Earth Elixer and Precious Ring'. Also you can get some different kind of necklaces: common, epic and maybe some rare. Since leveling up rare cards costs less items (but is more expensive), rare cards can be a good alternative to level quests if you got enough gold but less time. If you got Lady Butterfly, don´t level her yet but safe gold and Life Dildo´s. That´s an easy level up option if you don´t have the items. Otherwise keep your green cards low level. 2. Don´t seduce your green cards before the Event! 40 - Seduce green cards 3 times (they can be three different cards) 250 - Seduce green card 5 times 3. Stack your legendary and epic chests. Leave them for the duplicate quests 100 - Get 10 Rare green card duplicates 130 - Get 20 Common green card duplicates 160 - Get 2 Epic green Card duplicates 230 - Get 2 Legendary green card duplicates 240 - Get 20 Rare green card duplicates 320 - get 5 epic green card duplicates 360 - Get 7 Legendary green card duplicates 470 - Get 10 Legendary green card Duplicates preferably leave the legendary chests for the 2 legendary green card duplicates. It can be chests from Champions league since otherwise you get a white (LL1) or either dark or light (LL3) legendary. But beware that the higher league you are in, the more duplicates all boxes give (also Bronze, Silver and Gold boxes). 4. Get gold, gold and more gold. 5. Save your Rubies. If there is a promotion (2x rubies) maybe in advance buy some, that is if you like to spend real money. 6. Write to customer support that they really need to change the odds of winning Heavenly Coffers. During the Event Edit 1. Don't start running. The sooner and faster you get points, the more fake players are added. Start to play later on and hope the real ppl in your group act likewise. 2. Be patient and open Heavenly Coffers not right away in the first days. Wait also for the quests where you need duplicates. The 2nd exclusive card out the Heavenly Coffer is the one that counts. It's usually only available and more available later on in the Event. 3. Check all the quests''' before you decide what to level and what to open. Probably the questline will be the same as before.''' What are your thoughts? Edit If you can add anything, please contribute. The devs are plotting against us and planning all nasty tricks. But we are human beings, we can outsmart them because human beings adapt. We just need to know the rules. It's possible that I am wrong and that the devs come up with something new and something very enjoyable. We can never be sure. I just wrote this article observing how the game functions now and everything I wrote is what I expect to happen. There are no guarantees but it's good to be prepaired.